The Fondue Party
by LaLaduck
Summary: The cast of Hannah Montana is getting together for a fondue Party! This is a 'real life' fiction, so it involves 'Miley Cyrus' and 'Emily Osment'  Rating is for now, because language and 'Truth or Dare' will pick up later.
1. Let the Party Begin!

**This story involves the actual cast, rather than their characters. **

**I own nothing. I am not, nor to I know, any of the stars mentioned. **

* * *

"Okay!" Miley Cyrus said, clapping her hands together. "Looks like we have everything needed to get this party started." She did a little dance move and motioned to the 2 fondue pots, tons of forks, tons of food products, and drinks.

"Uhh…Miles?" Emily asked, setting the bag of cheese cubes down.

"Yea?" the excited girl replied, shifting her hips to an invisible beat.

"It's a fondue party. No one, I repeat, no one, is that excited about melted cheese and chocolate." Emily explained, motioning to the other stars of Disney's Hannah Montana standing around the long table.

Miley abruptly stopped doing the Macarena. "Buzz kill! Who invited you anyway?"

Cody Linely spoke up from the left. "You did." At her death glare, he quickly shifted one of the bags, adverting her eyes.

Mitchell Musso snorted with laughter. "And, plus, we can't really throw her out… Considering she does have a right to be on the set of her show…" He trailed off, glancing at the set of Miley Stewart's living room on the right.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yea, alright, stop poking fun at the fondue party stick in the mud! Now, Miley, we're supposed to let the black fondue pot heat up." She flipped a page in the book she had picked up.

The brunette nodded. "Alright." Carefully, she unraveled the long wire, slid one part of it in the indent on the pot, and then strung the rest to a near-by plug. Then, she shifted the adjustments so the pot should heat to 250 degrees. "Done."

Emily nodded. Then glanced back at her book. "Cody, why don't you get 3 tablespoons of butter…" then she walked awkwardly around the many bags on the floor and searched through one.

Cody nodded. "I can do that." He turned around and pulled out a stick of butter. Then stopped. "Mitchell, how do I do this?" he asked.

"Well, I think, you measure it, then, you tell Emily you're done."

"Yea, I know! But how do I measure it?" Cody glanced around. Mitchell opened his mouth to say something, but just then, Cody found a measuring cup. "Ah! Perfect." He put the cup on the table and clunked the butter in.

Mitchell just shook his head. "Uh, Co-"

"No, this isn't working." The other boy muttered.

"Li-" Mitchell tried again.

"Measuring spoons!" Cody quickly found the little silver spoons, all connected with a silver ring. Then, finding the tablespoon one, swiped it across the stick.

"Cody!" Mitchell cried tiredly.

The slightly taller, blonde boy looked over. "What?" Then, he took another tablespoon of butter from the stick. "Okay, that's two…"

"There are measurements on the paper, Cody!" Mitchell cried.

Cody abruptly stopped. "Oh. Right." He said, locating the measurements on the paper. But even with that, he finished the job with the spoon. "Done, Emily!"

* * *

**There ya go! Will Emily kill everyone? Will Miley settle down? **

**As long as you comment, I'll update soon. **


	2. Cheese & Chocolate

**Guys, reviewers, you're amazing. I love you!**

**Remember: I know no one. Sorry. I'm upset about it too. **

* * *

Emily's blonde head whipped around at the sound of her name. Cody was standing not to far away from her, with a bowl of butter ready to grease the inside of the pot. The remaining part of the butter seemed a bit…rounded, but she didn't want to press the issue. Around this set, things could get pretty exciting.

So instead, she just smiled. "Great!" She whisked over and snatched the small bowl and carried it towards Miley and the pot. The brunette was patiently waiting for the 'Beep!' that would signify that the pot was ready to be used.

"Ya'll know what?" Miley asked, her southern accent coming on strong with her good mood. She looked expectantly around the room as she waited for someone to take the bait.

"Hmmm?" Mitchell asked from where he'd planted himself on a table a few feet away. "If this is going to be one of your country sayings," He paused with a proud look on his face. "I just so happened to pick up my trusty-dusty Southern Sayings Decoder Booklet!" He pulled it out of his back pocket like a spy…or something.

Cody turned halfway around and gave Mitchell a confused look. "Dude…?"

Miley was speechless, somewhere between shocked, surprised, confused and amused.

Emily was the only one that could fathom completely. "If it's so trusty-dusty, why haven't you used it- or told us about it- before tonight?" The comment came while she was using a knife to slowly spread the butter on the bottom of the dark colored fondue pot.

Mitchell shrunk away from their looks and slid the book back into his pocket. "Well, we are getting ready to film our 'halfway-through-2nd-season-episodes.' Thought it's about time I got one."

Cody shrugged. "That makes halfway good sense… I'd think about getting one myself if I wasn't only here for two episodes."

Emily had deserted her knife in favor of trying to get Miley to move. The other girl was still wearing the expression that Mitchell had made form on her face, and she didn't seem to be hearing anything around them. As she waved a hand in front of Miley's brown eyes, she spoke again. "Yeaaa….too bad about that 60 shows thingy, huh? I bet you could have come for more if we didn't have too many plots and too little slots left."

"EMILY!" Three voices rang out clearly. Miley had snapped back after that comment.

"WHAT!?" she asked with an expression that Lilly wears often. "It's true." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cody did the same motion. "I'm sure you'll guys will get an extension. Like TSR."

Mitchell nodded. "I think that TSL either got one or has one. I don't have time to think about that."

Miley laughed her accented loud laugh. "What do you mean 'no time'? We're constantly watching TV!" She poked Mitchell's stomach. "I guess you are always at the buffet table, though…" She pretended to consider it.

Cody smiled with a nod and out stretched a fist. "Nice, dude. What kind of selection?"

Mitchell tapped Cody's fist with his own. "Better than last time you were here… You've gotta check it tomorrow."

Emily shook her head and sighed. "Guys, can we actually get something done? Please?" She turned back to the table. "Mitchell, open the chocolate. It takes longer to melt than cheese, so we'll start it first."

Mitchell and Cody, who were still discussing the food, looked at Emily for a second. "I'll tell you more later." Mitchell said quietly to the other boy.

Cody nodded understandingly and moved off towards where Miley was standing. "Should I get the silver pot, Emmy?" Miley asked picking the box holding said pot in it up.

"Don't call me that." Emily corrected automatically. She actually didn't mind, it wasn't as bad as 'Goldie Locks', which is what the director calls her. She just preferred 'Em' or 'Ems' better. "But yea, that sounds good. Cody, could you check the black pot… is all the butter melted?"

Cody gave the pot a disgusted look. "Is this chocolate gonna taste weird? Butter plus chocolate isn't exactly… good tasting." He stuck his tongue out.

"Just do it, Cody!" Emily shot back, sticking her own tongue out at him.

He backed off slightly. Even though she was shorter than him, she was quite intimidating. "Emmers," He said with his pouty smile. "you shouldn't be worrying about me, when you're leaving Mitchell with a pound of chocolate."

Emily rolled her eyes. Cody was always playing the charm factor, and it used to work. Now, she was just used to it. But at the same time, she turned around. Mitchell was looking tempted at the chocolate but wasn't doing it. She sent him a glare, and then moved on to help Miley with the cord. It seriously looked like she was getting tangled in it.

"Cody, don't do that." He complained. "You know I'm absolutely terrified of her!"

Cody smirked. "Sorry!" He didn't sound it at all.

* * *

**Ooooh, burn. Hahahha. I promise, Miley will be getting more involved, kay? **

** Also: I made up the rumors about the TV shows, so don't get upset with me, or anything. It may/may not be true.**

**Please keep telling me what you think! **


End file.
